Devimon's Revenge
by Takeru TK Takaishi
Summary: This is a long one, and I mean that! But read it anyways please. It's a Takari, and Devimon gets back here! It took me a long time to write it, so please, please, please review it!!! Also, rated PG-13 only for violent scenes, and make-out!


Myself Alright, now to do the disclaimer. I don't own Digimon, although I WISH I did, then I'd be rich and stuff...but anyway, they belong to Bandai yadah yadah yadah.  
Kari Hey, what's going on in here?  
Myself *eeping and blushing* Kari! What are you doing here?  
Kari I heard that you were writing a Takari, and wanted to confirm the rumors.  
Myself Uhh, yeah. And for you who don't know what a Takari is, it's the relationship between Takeru(TK) and Kari.  
Kari*blushing* Hey! What do you mean my relationship with TK?!  
Myself Err, just read and see. It's rather interesting. But I could always make it a Dakari, your relationship with Davis *evil smile*  
Kari *gasping and whining* NO! PLEASE NO! I'd rather it be a Takari!!!  
Myself Ok, now let's get this Takari started!  
Kari*grumbling* Why did Tai make me come here...?   
********************************************  
In a dark castle deep in the Digi-world, where no one has been, not even any of the DigiDestined have ever ventured this deep into the ground. A maze of lines, and caverns will eventually lead you to this castle, if you take the right road. If the wrong way is taken, you will be forever lost, and never see the light of day. Anyway, back to the castle..  
Two black figures were in the main chamber. One, with a feminine figure, walked over to the other who was sitting in a chair. She bowed slightly to him, and it appeared as if she kissed him. "My jin,(A/N jin, for those who don't know Japanese is lover, one of the words, I just liked this one more...anyway back to the story! ^_^;;)what vexes you? For the past nights you have not done a thing or even told me of your schemes of destroying the world."  
The male sighed as he turned and looked at her. "LadyDevimon, please do not bother me with such things. I am trying to think of how to do it, yet also get the thoughts of my past out of my mind."  
  
Digimon Analyzer: LadyDevimon was one of Piedmon's Dark Warriors, but now has begun to live with someone else, and hasn't been seen since. Her Darkness Wave attack can destroy even the brightest of spirits!  
  
LadyDevimon sighed softly. "MetalDevimon, please don't tell me you're still bent over what the DigiDestined of Hope did to you four years ago?"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: MetalDevimon is the fully evolved form of Devimon. After the battle with Patamon and TK, the infusion of the Black Gears helped him reach the next level after Digivolving back to Devimon. His Metal Darkness attack shows how hard darkness can hit.(A/N he's basically Devimon with part of metal upon him, like his left arm, and the right side of his face, as well as his entire chest where Angemon's 'Hand of Fate' attack hit him, but does not contain any attacks like MetalGreymon.)  
  
MetalDevimon turned and looked at LadyDevimon with a cold look. "Don't you EVER mention that name, unless I allow you! That was a battle that I'll never forget..."  
  
-----Flashback-----   
With his hand clasped around the DigiDestined and Digimon of Hope, he had the world in his hand, until the white light made him relinquish his control. "Ahh! What's happening?! What is that Light?!!?"  
Patamon had begun to Digivolve for his first time, and went into Angemon. "Devimon, you have plagued this land of evil for too long. I shall end your reign of evil here and now!" He gathered the energy from the other DigiDestined's Digivices and made their Digimon partners return to their Rookie forms. As the Light gathered behind him, Angemon's own Angel Rod disappeared into his hand, giving him that last bit of extra power. He drew his hand back, and yelled out, "Hand of Fate! Heiyahh!"  
The light went through Devimon's chest, and exploded, somewhat into a blast of white light. Through that, Angemon had used his energy, and began to disappear. Devimon did nothing but smirk  
"That was foolish of you Angemon. You used all of your energy, and now you're no more! There are far stronger Digimon out there, even more so than I! What will you do when you meet them, hmm? Hahahahahah!*evil demon laughter*"  
-----End Flashback-----  
LadyDevimon was rubbing the base of MetalDevimon's neck as she spoke to him. "MetalDevimon, you may have lost it then, but you're much stronger now! All we need to do to finish off that brat is to lure him to the Digital World with his partner, and you can deal with them, with my help. Do not worry, my jin. You shall have your revenge." LadyDevimon thought to herself, 'and so will I. I'll deal with that blonde haired little woman, and her human partner as well, while MetalDevimon has his revenge. Oh it shall be bittersweet!'  
MetalDevimon turned and faced his beloved, with an evil smile. "It seems you have a plan, my love. Very well, we shall have our revenge, and get rid of that brat, and the one that has been bothering you too." He smiled as she gained a look of surprise. "I was only a Rookie when I saw you and her fight. I was DemiDevimon, and watched from above, and quickly disappeared when you lost, trying to save my own hide from being destroyed. That's when I found your egg."  
LadyDevimon turned to him, and smiled dreamily. "And we've been together ever since I hatched. Ahh, and then we had to profess our love to each other, for we could not hide it anymore...those were the days."  
MetalDevimon nodded. "Yes but, enough recalling the past, now it's time to begin our plan to defeat them!" And as the early sun began to rise, the Lady and MetalDevimon began to devise how they would get TK back to the Digital World.  
Meanwhile in the real world.....  
Takeru Takaishi slowly opened his sleepy eyes that morning. He yawned and stretched, trying unsuccessfully to get the sleep that had plagued his body from that night of rest. On the dresser beside him was a little orange ball, with orange wings, four legs and a white underside that was still sleeping in the quiet darkness.  
Just finishing his yawn, TK looked over at the clock by his bed, as he rubbed one eye. It's display showed in bright green numbers, '7:00am. Man, I've got school in an hour and a half...better get up.' He groaned as he rolled over, and fell out of his bed and hit the floor with a soft *thud*, but his Digimon was still sleeping beside him.  
He got to his feet and stumbled around for a little while, and made his way groggily to the washroom, down the hall.  
As he left his room, his mom called out cheerily to him as she was finishing her breakfast. "Good morning, TK. How are you? You're up early, for you, anyway."  
All TK could get out was a mumbled "good morning" as he made his was into the bathroom, grabbing a towel on his way. He was never fully awake until he had his morning shower. As he passed the bathroom mirror, he looked at his face and studied his ragged looks for a few minutes.  
His blonde hair was a mess, and basically everywhere, his cheek was red from sleeping on it all night. His ice/baby blue eyes weren't their normally lively self, and seemed like there was nothing alive past them. Quickly, Takeru got out of his clothing(A/N Ladies, minds from the gutter, please. I'm not giving you any sort of description here on him. *watches as many anime girls who are part of the Takeru lovers groan, moan and whine and slowly get ready for school, and sighs as he continues*),and got in the shower. The hot water splashed his body as he washed, and enjoyed the warmth of the water on his body.  
After about half an hour(A/N I usually take anywhere from ten min, to a half hour myself ^_^)he got out, and wrapped a towel around him, drying off. He quickly dashed from the bathroom into his room, and got dressed. He wore his usual green shorts, light blue chested long sleeved shirt with yellow sleeves and his gray hat on his head. He turned to Patamon who was now awake for a while and told him to wait outside. The orange Digimon nodded and went out the window, and waited outside the front door.  
Waiting for Patamon to leave, Takeru went out to the front, and got his green shoes on, and grabbed his backpack. "Leaving so soon honey? It's only 7:45. The school's only a 10 minute walk."  
TK shrugged and said, "Well, I just felt like getting to school early today. Well, I'm off!" He closed the door behind him and left, with his mother looking after him bewildered.  
Meeting Patamon outside, he quickly put him in his backpack, as per usual days. "Now can you stop moving and be a little quieter? I'll leave it a little more unzipped if you will." Patamon only nodded, and disappeared as Takeru took the flight of stairs and and walked to school.  
About five minutes into the walk, TK heard Kari Kamiya call after him. She was her usual cheery self. "Hi, TK! Wait up!" She ran to catch up with him quickly so they could walk together. She smiled her naturally beautiful smile. She had her auburn hair about shoulder length, and wore her camera around her neck. She wore a pink and white shirt, with yellow shorts and pink shoes. She also had pink gloves on, but only around the main palm of her hand. "Why you up so early?"  
TK only shrugged. "I dunno. I just didn't wanna sleep anymore, so I got up and got ready for school. I'm actually gonna be on time for once, huh?" He laughed at himself.  
Kari giggled slightly. "Yeah, there's a first," she said jokingly. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you...that is...I mean..." she was cut off as the rest of their friends, Yolie Inoue, Davis Motomiya and Cody Hida, joined them.  
Davis, who had a huge crush on Kari, smiled and blushed slightly as he met up with them. "Hi Kari! Hey TS." He, as usual, got Takeru's name wrong. He never liked the boy because of the relationship he's had with Kari.  
Kari gave Davis a forced smile. "Hi Davis." She turned to TK and gave him a look as if to say, with pleading eyes, 'later, ok?' TK just nodded, and looked somewhat disappointed.  
Yolie stepped between Kari and TK and her glasses flashed slightly in the early morning sun as the group continued to school. "Well, Kari. What were you and TK doing a little while ago, hmm??" She smiled questioningly, and a grin came to her lips slowly.  
TK and Kari blushed and giggled nervously. "Uhh, nothing Yolie! J-just talking! That's it, hahaha!" Kari covered for them, as she thought, 'wish I could've had a little more time with TK first! Davis always comes in at the most inopportune times! Argg!' As she thought this, she just smiled to them, as they reached the school.  
Davis saw some of the students playing soccer, and said goodbye to the group before joining them. When inside, Cody waved and also parted as he went to his classroom, and Yolie did the same, heading to the computer room to find Izzy before he had his first class. TK and Kari were alone again.  
Kari sighed as she turned to TK and smiled. "Well, now I can finally talk to..." *BBBRRRIIINNNGGG* Again, the two of them were interrupted, but this time by the start of school bell. 'Man, again! Why does this always happen! Even if we're in the same class, we can't really talk personally!' They had to go to English class, but they couldn't whisper because of Davis who was right behind them both. "TK, after lunch meet me outside and we'll walk home together, alright?" Today was a shortened day, so after lunch, there was only a half hour period and then school was done with.  
TK nodded, and the two walked together to English class, which was right down the hall, in silence, both thinking 'this is going to be one long day...'  
After what seemed like days, the lunch bell went and the students filled out from their classes, and headed towards the caf. Kari headed for her locker firstly. On a Friday, she usually didn't get any homework, so she just tossed her books inside, and got the last books for next/last class. She didn't notice a female with purple hair walk behind her. "Hi Kari."  
Jumping, Kari dropped her backpack, and turned to see who was behind her. "Oh, Yolie. You scared me..."  
Yolie adjusted her glasses on her face. "You seem somewhat disappointed it's me. What's on your mind, girl?"  
'TK,' Kari thought, but then shook her head and smiled. "Ohh, you know just classes and stuff."  
Yolie didn't look convinced, but accepted the answer anyway. "Alright, but if you need anything, just call me, k?"  
Kari nodded, and smiled again. "K. Let's go to the caf and meet every.." Kari stopped as she could've sworn she heard someone call her from down the hall. She looked down both sides, and saw a dark figure duck around the corner. "Umm, Yolie will you tell the guys that I'll join them later. I just remembered that I need to help my teacher with something." With that, she left Yolie with a confused look on her face, and ran around the corner, trying to catch up with the figure.  
Meanwhile in the caf, TK was listening to Davis yap Cody's, Tai's and his own ears off. TK, however, wasn't listening but just staring out at the entrance to the caf, waiting for Kari to come. 'Where is she? I thought we were going to..' TK's thoughts were snapped away as he turned back to notice Davis looking at him angrily.  
"TS, I said wasn't my game with five goals in it great?!" Davis was obviously steamed that someone wasn't listing to him.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah great, perfect. Sounds like you tried hard." TK tried not to sound too spaced out, but couldn't help it.  
Davis smiled and continued on as if TK was listening. "That's right, TM! It was perfect, but it wasn't hard! I could've gotten more if I tried!"  
TK again went off into space, staring at the door, when he could've sworn he saw Kari tear by. He blinked, and then shrugged it off. 'No, I'm probably imagining things. She said she'd come here to meet me...' and that's when he realized he was looking at Yolie who was looking him right in the eyes with an annoyed look. "TK! Are you listening to me?!?!"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry I wasn't listening. What was it you wanted?" TK blushed as he sat upright.  
"I was asking if you knew what was up with Kari? She tore away from her locker, saying she was going to help a teacher, but I'm not sure if she was telling the truth. Anyway, do you know what's up?"  
TK shook his head. "No, I don't. If I did, I'd tell you." Out of the corner of his eye, he could've sworn he saw something dark dash by, as if in a hurry. Again he shrugged it off. "I bet she'll be back by last class. Then you and Kari can do your Math together."  
Yolie nodded, as the chatter amongst them started again.  
After last class, Yolie hunted TK down, and found him by his locker. "TK! Kari wasn't in Math today! Where is she?"  
TK had a quick flashback of her running down the caf hall, which connected with the computer room. 'Computer room...then the Dark shadow...oh no!' "Umm, Yolie I bet she's just home sick. I'll get her to call you later, and I'll go pay her a visit. I've gotta go over to Tai's anyway. See ya!" With that, he left Yolie by herself and dashed towards the computer room. 'Please let me be wrong for once, please!'  
Upon entering the computer room, TK saw Patamon fly towards him, worry obviously on his face. "TK! Kari was chasing some black thing, and went into the Digi-World! She took Gatomon, and I haven't seen them since!" The little orange ball looked really worried for both Kari and Gatomon, but more for Gatomon.  
TK nodded, and held his Digivice up to the Digi-Port. "Alright, we're gonna go after them! Digi-Port Open!"  
On the screen a black program ran, with a red screen, and TK and Patamon were both sucked in. They traveled through the network of computers, and lines until they reached the Digital World.  
This Digi-Port dropped them off near a cave, where a scream was heard. TK and Patamon looked over and saw Kari being dragged deep into the cave by something black, with Gatomon behind her.   
"You let go of Kari, you monster! I'll get you just like last time! Lightning Claw!" Gatomon yelled as she slashed repeatedly at the monster, and tried to make it let go of Kari. Gatomon bounced away, and then ran into the darkness, following her partner, and the dark monster.  
"Kari! Hold on!" TK ran in after the two, and was completely bewildered. The cave was a natural maze! There were few entrances, and they led on to others, which led on to others. It was next to impossible to find her. TK looked down in anger, and saw a trail of what looked like claw marks, or that something was dragged into this tunnel. This was his guide! "Patamon, look! We can follow these lines to where they took Kari!"  
Patamon looked at him skeptically. "I don't know TK. What if it leads us the wrong way?"  
TK shrugged, and began to move. "We won't know unless we try! Now let's stop dallying and find Kari!" And off the two of them went. TK running, and Patamon flying behind him.  
LadyDevimon threw Kari to the ground in front of the throne where MetalDevimon was sitting. "Welcome to my castle, Child of Light! You should be thankful. Very few have ever made it here alive."  
Kari stood up, but was forced onto her knees by LadyDevimon behind her. "You will be on your knees in front of the King, you wretch!"  
Kari turned and gave LadyDevimon a dirty look. "You're only so cocky because you have my arms tied behind my back. You wimp."  
LadyDevimon got a look of anger upon her face, and backhanded Kari hard. It was hard enough that she went sprawling about 2 feet, and landed on her side, shuddering and reeling from the pain. Her face was red where she was slapped. She was also caught on the lip, and was bleeding a little bit.  
MetalDevimon waved his hand. "LadyDevimon, stop! You shall not harm her, much. You may torture her, but only enough to give the Child of Hope enough anger to challenge me again! Then, I have a surprise for him!" He laughed evilly, as he turned back to LadyDevimon. "Tie her to the wall, and begin the torture!"  
LadyDevimon nodded and did as she was told. Kari looked so helpless, and weak. Her arms above her head, and her legs shoulder width apart. She raised her head and looked LadyDevimon in the face, and waited her torture. 'Oh Lord, I'll never be able to see TK again, or tell him I love him...'  
TK was panting as he ran with Patamon beginning to tire behind him, as they came upon the castle. "Patamon, look! It's a castle!"  
Patamon flew around, and saw a white lump on the ground, with a blue and white rope attached to it. 'Wait a minute, that's not a rope, or a lump. That's...' "Gatomon!!"  
TK ran over, and picked the cat Digimon up in his arms. "Gatomon, are you alright?"  
Gatomon opened her eyes, and turned to TK. "TK...Kari! Where's Kari!?" Gatomon weakly struggles out of TK's arms, but slowly gains her strength back.  
"Woah! Gatomon, tell us what happened first, then we'll save Kari."  
Gatomon nodded, as she began to tell her tale...  
  
-----Flashback-----  
Gatomon came upon the castle, and saw LadyDevimon taking Kari up the stairs. "Kari! Lightning Claw!" She dove from the entrance to the grotto, and onto LadyDevimon, nailing her in the back, and Kari sprawling on the floor.  
She got up slowly, and looked at her Digimon. "Gatomon! Get her! Step it up while your at it!" Her Digivice began to glow, and Gatomon felt herself become empowered.  
"Gatomon, Digivolve too!" As she data was flowing into Gatomon, LadyDevimon got up, and saw this.  
'Oh not this time! I won't let that blonde beat me again!' "Darkness Wave!" A wave of Darkness flew towards Gatomon as she was just beginning to Digivolve. She was hit and flew off the deck of the entrance to the castle.  
"GATOMON!" Kari cried as she went to her Digimon, but was soon restrained by rope, her wrists tied together behind her.  
"Oh no you don't, girly! She's gone as far as you're concerned. She'll be dead soon. DARKNESS WAVE!" Even more dark energy flew and nailed Gatomon, and blew her back, and into unconsciousness, as she landed in a lump.  
"NOO!" Kari cried softly, but was then slapped across the face by LadyDevimon, and dragged into the castle, leaving Gatomon to die.  
-----End Flashback-----  
Gatomon's own deep blue eyes stared into TK's. Hers watered slowly, about to brim over. "Please. In this form, I don't have enough energy to save Kari, but with you and Patamon, we might be able to do it together. But if you refuse, then we will never see Kari again. TK, I'm pleading with you..." Tears begin to brim down her face as she sobs quietly.  
TK can't take it anymore. 'What does this LadyDevimon think she is? We'll save Kari from her...' "Don't worry Gatomon, we're going to get Kari back. That's a promise!"  
Gatomon nodded and jumped from his arms, wiping her face and ran to the door. "Come on, TK!"  
TK nodded to Patamon and began to follow after her, but then stopped, turned to Patamon again and said. "Do it, Patamon!" Holding up his Digivice, it began to glow as Patamon felt the energy.  
Patamon nodded, as he received the energy. His power level was off the Digivice chart. He began to change, angel feathers dancing around him. "Patamon, Digivolve too!" The feathers completely covered his body from view, and a bright white light flashed, helping him finish his transformation. He was now 5'11 with a metal helmet over the top half of his face, with some blonde hair able to be seen, with a perfect white body, and six angel wings behind him. He wore a blue toga-ish looking cloth, and held an orange rod. He was finished his Digivolving. "Angemon."  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Angemon is a Champion level Digimon and the fully evolved form of Patamon. His Hand of Fate attack will show you how Angels can deliver justice!  
  
  
MetalDevimon, LadyDevimon and Kari all turned as the front door of the throne room flew open as it was kicked in. Leading the pack was Gatomon, followed by TK, and as the dust finally settled, a face that gave MetalDevimon a look of fright. His old enemy, Angemon. "Well, this is a surprise. You three think you have a chance against us? Two Champion Digimon versus two Ultimate Digimon? I doubt it."  
TK just smirked at MetalDevimon as he held his beeping Digivice up again, as he saw Kari from the corner of his eye. Tears began to form, but his voice stayed tough, as he stared MetalDevimon down. "Not two champions. One Champion and one Mega! Angemon, show him!"  
Angemon nodded. "Right!"   
The Digivice began to glow a bright Yellow, as MetalDevimon recognized this. "NO! NOT HIM! NOT AGAIN!" His eyes went as large as saucers, and fear formed on his face. He didn't want to deal with Angemon's Mega form!  
The data literally exploded and flew into Angemon, and he felt the power enter him, giving him the strength to Digivolve that last step further. "Angemon, Digivolve too!" His body became fully gray, as he grew four more wings, and his hair became longer. He became into full view, and his face was covered with a purple visor, as he wore a white battle cloth over his white skin. On his left shoulder, there was a purple beam shield, and on his right arm, from a golden wrist band, was a purple glowing sword. He stood now about 6 feet, as he finished Digivolving. "MagnaAngemon."  
  
Digimon Analyzer: MagnaAngemon is the fully evolved form of Angemon. He has the legendary sword 'Excalabur', and his attack is Gate of Destiny.  
  
Standing in front of MetalDevimon and LadyDevimon, he got into a fighting position. "Let's do this. I'll deal with you both right now."  
Gatomon ran to his side and also bared her claws and fangs. "I'll help too!"  
MagnaAngemon looked down at the little cat. "Sorry, Gatomon but I'll need you later. And besides, you're only a Champion, you could get really hurt. For now, let me handle these Mega Digimon of Darkness." And with that, MagnaAngemon lunged forward and began the battle.  
TK ran straight to Kari's side, and began to undo the ropes. Kari raised her head to him, and smiled weakly. She was bleeding from the corner of her mouth, her nose and her bottom lip as well. She had red marks from being slapped several times, and her shirt was torn around her stomach area, which had scratches, but not blood. As the last of the ropes came off, she fell into TK's arms heavily, and he caught her. "Kari! Are you alright?" Tears were dripping from his eyes as he looked to her for any response.  
Kari lifted her head and looked into his deep ice blue eyes. Her chestnut brown ones wavered in fear and sadness and also relief. "TK...you saved me..." She was about to lean in and kiss him, then TK fell to the ground, along with Kari. They slowly got up, and turned to see what happened.  
MetalDevimon, who now had MagnaAngemon held as LadyDevimon was punching his chest repeatedly, looked and smirked at the kids. "Those are my finest creations. They are my clones. One of the Child of Hope, and one of the Child of Light. Try and best yourselves!"  
The clones eyes glowed a fire red as they began to advance on the originals. TK looked at Kari and nodded. "I've got your clone, you take mine!" Kari nodded, and they dashed off to their own frey.  
MagnaAngemon was getting continual blows to the stomach and chest by MetalDevimon who kept going faster and faster, until MagnaAngemon couldn't take it anymore. As MetalDevimon went to throw a punch at his face to break the visor, MagnaAngemon threw his leg up and kicked MetalDevimon in the stomach, knocking him out, and then brought the same leg down to sweep LadyDevimon out from behind him, and flew into the air, now free. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, and he wiped it away with the back of one hand. "Now it's my turn to fight back!" He slashed his sword across air, and a beam went towards LadyDevimon and MetalDevimon as they got up. "Excalabur Beam!"  
The Digimon of darkness both jumped out of the way in the nick of time, and threw their own attacks back. LadyDevimon's right arm went into a point as she flung it in an arc towards MagnaAngemon. "Dark Blade!" Like Andromon's Lightning Blade, it shoots out an energy blast of Darkness.  
MetalDevimon lashed his right arm forward, and the metal part opened to a hole, which a black metal looking object flew out of it, as he yelled, "Metal Darkness!"  
MagnaAngemon flapped his wings, and flew to the side, avoiding the attacks and they hit the roof and shattered it. "You've got to do better than that if you want to hit me. I've seen Numemon sling sludge faster than you can attack." He couldn't help but sweatdrop at his own pathetic attempt to by himself some time, but then realized that MetalDevimon was telling LadyDevimon to back off for a bit.  
"MagnaAngemon, come hither, and we shall settle this in a hand-to-hand combat to the death. No weapons, or attacks, just our fists, and I promise LadyDevimon won't interfere, for the most part." MetalDevimon smirked as he awaited MagnaAngemon's answer.  
MagnaAngemon considered this, and after a long moment of silence, he nodded. "Let's do it!" With that, his sword went back into his golden wristband, and flew down to meet MetalDevimon with his fist.  
Kick, punch, duck, punch, punch, punch. TK was pouring on the pressure to the Kari clone as he didn't want to let it get an attack in. 'Sure it looks like Kari, and it's even as nimble as her, but there's no mistaking the look in those lifeless eyes. It's not Kari. I can defeat it, if I try!" TK let out a kick to her stomach, which was caught. 'Exactially as I hoped! Now, let's try...this!" Jumping off his foot which was on the ground, TK used the momentum, and put all his weight into the foot that was now flying towards the clone's head. It looked over, and saw the foot colide, and then the head fell off, and TK went to the ground, panting. He'd spent so much strength on the offence, he had almost nothing left. He turned his head, and his eyes went as wide as saucers as he looked at Kari and his own clone.  
A punch in the gut, the side, the arm, and a few more to her chest, then falling, looking up and seeing the clone overtop her. Her eyes were watering, and she ached all over. 'This isn't TK. He's not that much of a cold-blooded murderer...but it looks so real.' She focused her look on his eyes, which seemed somewhat lifelike, compared to the Kari clone. 'And the eyes. Same shade, but I can't feel anything from them. Not from when TK looks at me...no. This thing will be defeated, but hopefully it won't kill me..' And as the clone brought it's foot down to Kari's forhead for a crushing blow, Kari shut her eyes, and didn't feel it. She looked around, and saw TK and the clone tumbling. TK had saved her! She got up, and watched the two boys fight, looking hopeless, for she couldn't tell them apart.  
Diving out at the clone, TK saved Kari from a blow that could've killed her. Himself and the clone fell about a foot apart, and stood at the same time. Kicking and punching each other, they were matched move for move. One nor the other could land a hit. Blocks, punches and kicks were flying as fast as possible, and it looked like a dance. TK was wondering how he could get Kari to tell them apart after the fight. 'If we look the same, how could Kari tell..' "UNG!" He was slowing down as he thought, and was punched in the face. While holding his face, he kicked once at the clone's stomach, commecting, and again at the leg, once more connecting, and doing critical damage.  
The clone fell, and when it looked up, it swung it's body around, and hit TK in the same leg, making him fall too. They both got up, and one kicked the other, and it fell, and was aparently not getting up again.  
"TK!" Kari went over and saw one of the TK's fall to the ground, and the other turn and begin to walk towards her slowly, and limping slightly. 'Oh no, what if that's the clone? Then at least I'll join TK soon, if it is...'  
As it got closer, Kari went into a defensive position, as if ready to strike out at any moment. "Get back, or I'll wreck you!"  
"Jeeze, if that's how you treat your friends, I'd hate to be an enemy of yours." TK smiled slightly as he colapsed in front of Kari.  
"TK! No!" Her Digivice began to glow and beep, as Gatomon looked over.  
The Digital Data began to flow into and empower Gatomon, and she felt herself grow, and her hair leave her, as she became more human-like. "Gatomon, Digivolve too!" Her hair became long and blonde, and she gained a metal helmet over her head like Angemon's, with 8 pure white wings. She gained long, slender legs, and a white body suit. She finished her Digivolving and walked slowly towards MetalDevimon and LadyDevimon. "Angewomon."  
MagnaAngemon was on the ground behind MetalDevimon and LadyDevimon, some blood at the corner of his mouth, and also his suit torn, and scratches, although light as they were, were numerous and with all kinds of lengths, as he looked upon Angewomon. 'My..angel. She has returned. Now, we can take them, if only my heart can keep out of my mind, and allow me to focus.' "MetalDevimon, LadyDevimon. You think you can take two Ultimates against two Ultimates?" He grinned, as he looked at both their looks of horror.  
Angewomon slapped LadyDevimon, as she flew through the air towards her, and MagnaAngemon slammed his fist, with his re-aquired Excalabur through his golden wristband, and it went through where MetalDevimon's heart would be.  
MetalDevimon doubled over, as MagnaAngemon withdrew his sword, and LadyDevimon caught MetalDevimon before he hit the ground. "My Dark Lord, don't leave me!" She was crying into his ear softly.  
MetalDevimon turned to LadyDevimon, and said softly, with pain in his voice, "as long as you can destroy the brats, and avenge me, I'll always be here for you. Just look for my Digi-Egg back at Primary Village. Never forget me, my Darkness...(A/N When he said 'my Darkness' he refered back to LadyDevimon)"   
LadyDevimon turned away as MetalDevimon disappeared and his digital data was reconfigured back to a Digi-Egg as it went back to Primary Village. She stood, tears in her eyes, as her arm went into a drill-like shape. "I'll avenge you, my dark lord! Darkness Wave!" She threw her arms open and out came the dark energy of hate she now held for the DigiDestined and their Digimon.  
"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon opened the golden gate, and the energy flew into it. The gate shut, and the energy disapated.  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon drew back her hand which gained an arrow of holy power, which she let loose into the heart of LadyDevimon. She doubled over, and closed her eyes, smiling to herself, her tears falling to the ground, as she spoke softly, "I'm comming, my dark lord..." And she too, disappeared.  
When LadyDevimon departed from the castle, the ground began to shake, and the wall supports began to wobble. TK yelled out, 'The castle's gonna colapse! MagnaAngemon, let's go!" He jumped into his arms, and was taken off, as Kari was by Angewomon.  
They went through the tunnel swirving with MagnaAngemon in front, for he remembered the way they came. They swirved parts of debris, and had to take other roads at times, but made their way back onto the main part when they could. After a few minutes, they made their way out, and into frest air, as the entrance tunnel colapsed. TK and Kari stood side-dy-side as they watches it all come down, with their Digimon behind them.  
Kari, without taking her eyes off the falling rubble, said, "TK..."  
"Yeah Kari?"  
"Thanks for saving me back there."  
TK turned to Kari as she turned to him, and blushed a bright red. "Well no one else was able to come, so I had to, out of respect and also, I care for you.."  
Kari's eyes began to shine with tears as she clung to his chest, and cried. TK put his arms around her, and cooed soothing words into her ears. After a few monents, Kari looked up with red-rimmed, teary eyes, and said, "TK, I love you. I can't hold it in anymore, I love you. I always have, and always will."  
TK bent down, and went towards Kari's lips, but whispered in her ear before he did, and said, "And I you, Kari." And his lips pressed against hers softly, as the sun set in the background.  
  
******************************************  
Myself *rubbing my hands* Man that was a lotta typing...  
Kari *crying* That was so sad and romantic!  
TK Yeah! Ryan, you're a good writer!  
Myself *blushing in surprise* TK! When'd you get here?  
TK About the time when you were having me in the shower.  
Myself You guys really liked the story?!  
Kari&TK Yeah! We loved it! *begin to make out*  
Myself) *Anime sweatdrop* Man, if Tai finds out about this...well anway, please Review my story! I need the reviews. Please!!!!!!  
  



End file.
